Muse
by ichkak
Summary: Collection of one shots and mini-fics. Mild to Dark and various pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Okay

I do write when not updating my other stories, just not on them. Plot bunnies, fail me quite often, but my dreams are full of hot sweaty bodies, long draping black hair and flashes of orange spikes.

So instead of uploading a row of one shots or mini-fics, they will be here like a little collection of goodies.

Various ratings, various themes, pairings and warnings; but obviously I don't own bleach and its characters! Index here, stories begin in the next chapter.

2. Wrong Orphanage. Pairing GrimxIchi Noncon & violence - not pretty at all I suggest you avoid this is you don't like very dark stories.

3. Betrayal. Pairing AizenxIchigo Underage. Set before bleach begins - but only just.

4. Frat Party. GrimxIchigo Just for fun!

5. Wedding Plan. IchixUryuu All cute


	2. Wrong Orphanage

Pairing – Grim and Ichigo.

Wrong Orphanage.

xX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Xx

He hated this place, hated hated hated.

Backwards was the only direction Ichigo could go, forced by the crowd of sick fucks that always taunted him. His eyes were narrowed dangerously, his mood couldn't be fouler.

They always did this to him, always, always always always.

A cold stainless steel worktop bit into his back as his feet reached their furthest point. There was nowhere else to go; nowhere to hide today. He's already been chased through the darkened orphanage to this point.

Their faces showed that tonight wasn't going to be the beating. Although it might turn out that they'd do that too. On each of the three faces looking at him, they wore smug, leering grins.

The biggest of course was on Grim's face, cos he was the meanest mother fucker in his hell hole.

Ulquiorra was a follower who worshipped the ground their 'master' worked on, stoic little fucker usually, but even in his eyes there was a hunger Ichigo couldn't miss.

Lastly, was the one who probably calculated this whole thing, Szayel. Mean manipulative shit that seemed to know far too much about the staff's working patterns.

Ichigo wouldn't have put it past the three to have been fucking the evil bastards who ran this place. Aizen wasn't called 'master' for nothing and he doted on these bullies that kept his order.

The nightwear hardly hid his body and it was cold tonight. The thin cotton top was too small and rode up his thin form, his saggy pants were holding on by the oldest and worn elastic. His bare feet pushed back as far as he could go, the kitchen unit he was leaning on would lend him no further escape and he knew he was royally up the pooh creek.

A chuckle slipped out of Grims bared teeth. He liked the bravado this kid always put up, pretending to be a big shot with a big mouth that could fight his own battles. He'd stayed a loner in this place and that was always a good thing for him and his pals. It was a tough call for the lanky streak of piss that there had been no room at Seireitei Orphanage but thanks to an _unfortunate_ accident they'd had a space come up and he'd been shoved in here at Las Nochas instead. In contrast to that pissy place where they had to wear a black uniform and were automatically enrolled as cadets in a military school, here they were given the lessons of the street and learned to take the hard knocks that their lives would take when they were going to have to leave.

"Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy Birthday to meeeeeea. Happy Birthday to me." Grim sung low and if possible his grin turned wider with each step he took towards the trapped kid. Grim and his amigos were turning 18 tomorrow, this was going to be their last night here. Apparently Aizen had two friends who he ran another business with. The kids here were cherry picked to become his minions and he'd pay them for doing shit like this. Life was going to fucking ace.

In a night of celebration, two or three drinks later, they thought that the sleeping red head would make a perfect last night present. Aizen and his cronies were off for the night and the bastard on duty had drunk one too many of their beers and was now passed out in the office. Ichigo had no one to save him, not that anyone would. Even if they played a little naughty game with him.

Ichigo tried not to flinch as Grims hand reached his chin and held him tightly. Szayel took his left wrist and Ulquiorra the right. His clenched fists were useless now against their strong hold, but he'd learnt that to fight only made it worse for him.

"Happy birthday to me." Grim whispered the song quietly as his leering lips moved closer and closer to Ichigo's. "Happy birthday to me. Happy Birthday to meeeeeea. Happy Birthday to me."

Ichigo turned his head at the last moment with bile and disgust rising in his guts. Grims lips latched onto his cheek, his mouth opening and that long tongue left a trail of spit across his face and into his ear. Teeth sank into his earlobe and a knee into his groin.

Ichigo panted painfully, but he refused to cry out. They weren't going to get to him, they weren't!

Grim licked the blood on his lips and chuckled sinisterly. His sharp fingernails scraped over Ichigo's skin as he raked the pyjama top up wards and left it snagged over his head. The three boys smiled at each other as their captive squirmed at the red welting marks Grims fingers left as he ran them over the bared torso. Pin pricks of blood appeared to decorates some of the markings especially around the boys nipples where Grim twisted them ruthlessly. Ichigo tugged at the hands holding him but they wouldn't budge. He began to kick out with his feet, but Grim kicked him in the knees, so that the kitchen was filled with sobs and the sounds of cracking bones and way past the point Ichigo could barely stand if the goons weren't holding him up now.

With a silent agreement between them, that was no more than a nod of Grim's head, they pulled his shirt down his arms and used it to keep his hands bound together. He was rudely flipped around and laid chest down on the cold steel worktop. His pants turned to grunts of resistance as his damaged legs still tried to kick out and fight back. Their movement was halted by his pants being dragged down past his buttocks and one hard heel based kick to the back of his knee joints.

Ichigo went to scream in pain but Ulquiorra slammed his head down into the surface, cracking his nose and dazing him.

"Scream around this bitch!" He hissed and Grim watched impressed as the emo boy shoved a carving knife like a bit between his teeth. If Ichigo made a fuss now, he'd cut his face and mouth up. There were times that Ulquiorra's ruthlessness chilled even Grim to the bone, but right now, he wanted to laugh; his friend was a genius.

The bared arse seemed to glow in the night's light. The pale moon reflected off the kids skin and Grim ran his hands over the two prefect mounds momentarily over awed by their beauty. His groin was leaking already and he was so hard he could fuck to morning.

His thumbs dug between the globes prising the two apart and revealing the little bud that had him almost pissing in his pants. Fuck he was so hard. So fucking hard.

He spat and let the globule of drool puddle at the hole, he grinned as his head ran through it and gasped at the virgin heat that surrounded his tip as he breached the first wall of resistance. That little inch of delight drove all thoughts of anything else from his mind and he groaned animalistically as he rammed the rest home.

Oh this was it, heaven. Heaven heaven heaven.

It didn't matter to Ichigo where the pain was coming from, it could have been any part of his body. He just registered the pain all over and total helplessness he was drowning in. The pain was continual with peaks that flashed through him with each of Grims stabbing lunge into his body. He wailed, he cried and bit without care onto the object in his mouth. The knife dug in, it stung, it hurt too. Blood was choking him, dribbling and pooling in his mouth. It hurt to swallow, it hurt to cry out, it hurt to move his head. But it hurt less that Grim. With everything they'd ever done to him, this was worse.

It was bad, so bad... so bad.

All thoughts of this not getting to him had been forgotten the moment he had been turned around. Panic and fear had been far louder and insistent. Tears and whimpers fell without check.

Grim watched his cock bury itself over and over inside the perfect ass. Blood gurgled around him now and he was mesmerised. The hand that has sat flat on his victims tailbone, slid down further so he could press his thumb into the hole too. The flesh tore to allow the extra space and Grim soaked up the higher pitched grumbles coming from beneath him. His digit pressed onto his rock of flesh and he let his head drop back as a low grumbling moan left his chest.

This was so hot. So fucking hot. Hot and fucking brilliant.

What was the point in willing partners? This had taken his breath, the sounds, the atmosphere, the blood. Better, so much better like this.

So close now, so fucking close.

His body slammed home faster and faster, his other hand fisted Ichigo's hair and tugged him upright. Ichigo screamed as this knife slid across his tongue and clattered onto the worktop. Grim's fingernails dug into his chest ripping the flesh around his nipples and he gurgled out painfully.

He wanted to die quickly right now. Just die and be done with life.

He wanted it over and over and over.

His fingers grasped the cold work surface, the tips touched the knife's handle. There was no thought, no preparation, just action.

The three assailants had no time to counter the move, no time to avoid it. But it took only a second to happen.

Knife gripped tightly in his hands, Ichigo found a surge of power that pushed him with knee bones grinding, around to face the three, the knife held at arms length slashed across the two arms of Szayel that had been holding him down, across the abdomen of Grim and lastly buried itself deep into the chest of Ulquiorra.

Silence. Drifting on, seconds seeming like years.

Panting. Pain. Darkness.

xX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Xx

"He shouldn't be here." Soi, the orphanage matron hissed yet again as she stood next to the manager. They looked out the window at the sunny gardens and the children running around the large grassed area. One child sat alone, in a wheelchair, his eyes blank.

"He should have always been here." The man had until now been a cheerful caretaker, now he felt guilty. He'd let down a child, not just any child either, the son of his dear friends. His fight to get Ichigo here had been too long and in the end too late. He took off his hat and ran a hand through his dirty blonde locks.

"He killed those boys!" That was a slight exaggeration, one survived to tell the whole tale.

"What do you think he's going to do now Soi?" The voice was tired and free of its usual bouncy song. "He's mute, disabled and mentally scarred." They watched the little spit fire that was Rukia Kuchiki sister of another orphan approach the wheelchair. She'd done this every day since the teen had arrived from the hospital two months ago.

Her size was tiny compared to his. Her little hand patted his knee to gain attention. As usual nothing happened, he just stared on into the garden as if it were a blank void.

"Ya just gonna sit there all day?" She asked hopeful as ever. "Wanna play ball?" She put a ball into his lap and waited for his fingers to curl around it but they never did.

"Rukia." Her long haired brother stepped beside the chair. "Stop pestering him." He leaned down to flip the chair's breaks.

"Where you taking him nii-sama?"

"Into the shade, the suns too hot here." He pushed the chair to the shade of the blossom tree and sat on the bench beside Ichigo. His little sister followed and he let her sit at Ichigo's feet.

"Why's he like this?" She mused aloud. "He never moves, doesn't talk neither."

"Because he can't." Byakuya said looking at the small girl he adored and pulled her onto his lap. Her fingers caught into his hair and stroked at the long downy length.

"We'll look after him won't we?"

"Us?" Byakuya looked at her large puppy eyes.

"He's sad." Her intelligence surpassed her years.

Byakuya kissed the top of her head and wrapped one arm around her and slid the other into Ichigo's hand. "I know." His thumb brushed against the teens skin. They sat for some time watching the others until Byakuya realised that Rukia had fallen asleep. He sighed and looked at the pair he'd ended up caring for. "When I leave, I'll take you both." He whispered. "I'll see that nothing hurts you." He leaned his head against Rukia's.

The fingers he held twitched... tightened.

Byakuya looked at the chocolate brown eyes that for once were looking right at him. His breath caught in his throat and he tightened his hand on the other. He knew it right then, knew that he'd make Ichigo better.

His world wouldn't always be that dark.

It wouldn't.


	3. Betrayal

XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Xx

Pairing Aizen and Ichigo

Warnings – mentions of under age sex. A twist on the Bleach story.

XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Xx

**Betrayal**

"Here he is!" Some one calls above the loud laughter and cheery chatting going on behind the Kurosaki Clinic in the garden. The garden gate had just opened and the face of a reluctant ginger headed boy stood there dumbfounded at the gathering of his father's friends and dreaded family members. Isshin rushed forward and snags a handful of bright hair in an exuberant shake and bringing his arm behind his son's drags him into the garden before he can bolt.

"Oh birthday boy, don't you look smart in your school uniform!" An aunt with a generous waist, frantic black curly hair and obviously under the influence of too many sips of the fruit punch, laid a wet and very slobbery kiss on his cheek. "Oh last time I saw you, you were about as high as those sisters of your and look at you now. Haven't you grown." She did that annoying thing of pinching his cheek and giving it a shake.

Ichigo yanked his school bag over his shoulder and wished he could have at least have had a detention and stayed later at school. This was going to be absolute hell. No wonder his dad didn't pre-warn him.

The twins rushed forward, wearing posh party frocks. Yuzu gave him a huge hug and beamed as she handed over her hand made card. Ichigo smiled at her lightly and gave a small thank you then smirked at Karin scowling in a dress and looking very uncomfortable moved forward to whine in his ear.

"Damn parties." She grumbled. "I didn't do a card or anything."

"Nah, its okay."

"Sure... Happy birthday anyway," She almost made her arm lift to hug him, but thought better of the sappy gesture and quickly lowered it again. "... you know..." She shrugged to shake off her embarrassment and he ruffled her hair. "Oi get off!" She smacked him in the ribs and he laughed.

"Go and change Ichigo." Isshin insisted wanting to show off the cake he and girls had slaved over yesterday. Ichigo nodded for once glad his dad wasn't going all loony and trying to bash his skull in.

The teen darted through the crowds receiving various pats on the back and narrowly dodged kisses on his cheek from the cronies gathered. Not only was the garden heaving but so was the house and quite a few of the people he was certain he'd never seen before in his life. Still the heap of presents on the table meant they hadn't come empty handed, and the cake the shape of the number 15 also meant at least he'd enjoy something today.

He darted up the stairs to his room and began to look through his drawers for something comfortable. He yanked out a black t-shirt with a skull design on the front and threw that on the bed with a pair of skinny jeans. His hands gripped the bottom of his white shirt and without caring for the buttons he yanked it up over his head.

"Putting on a show for me?" Came the deep seductive tone of one of his fathers guests and Ichigo threw the shirt into the corner of the room with a grin on his face. He stared into the deep dark brown eyes that shamefully hid behind black framed glasses. The soft brunette hair hung loosely on his shoulders and his tall frame looked impressive leaning against the wall inside that dark suit.

"Didn't see you downstairs." Ichigo knew that 'Uncle Sou' was staring at his bared chest with that smile that only meant he was thinking of one thing. He let the man prowl his way into the room and he made no move when the older man slid a finger down his chest between his proud muscles.

"Birthday treat." The man whispered leaning down to slide his lips over Ichigo's and press his hungry tongue forward. Ichigo welcomed the kiss, leaning into the hardened chest and relishing the hold that wrapped around him. "It has been too long."

"And whose fault is that?" Ichigo pulled away to unfasten his school trousers. Aizen leaned against the closet door with his arms crossed and enjoyed the view of the boy yanking down his grey slacks. "You are always away on business these days, even more than you used to be."

"I have lots of business to take care of."

"Yeah, stuff that obviously you'd rather be doing."

"I made a special visit for my favourite 15 year old."

"Next you'll give me the same shit about, preparing for a momentous change that's all for my benefit. Spout some crap about the greater good and building world of vision. You know I just don't buy it."

Aizen stepped forward as the kid stepped into his jeans and tugged them up. His large hands slid around the boys waist and prevented him doing the fly by cupping the man sized dick. Ichigo groaned softly and leaned back fastening his hands over the ones taking advantage. "Someone will come in." He looked into the devilish eyes smiling at him.

"You're too irresistible." The man purred in his ear licking the shell with a soft sweep.

"Sou... Really." Ichigo wanted to pull away, but then he also didn't. The time they had together was always rushed and fearful that someone would find them. One hardened hand held his hip and therefore pressing him back into the erection that nestled between his buttocks, whilst the other hand squeezed and tugged at his growing length.

More.

He wanted more.

Don't stop.

His breathing hitched and he moved his hips jerkily backward with force.

"I told you. Birthday treat." The man breathed huskily, his lips trailing down the side of the boys neck. His fingers slid the waist pant of his underwear down and freed the hot throbbing organ. With his large powerful hands engulfing the swollen member, Ichigo knew he was beyond reason already. "You are special Ichigo." The words were always spoken at moments like this. It was part of the seduction that first caught him in this trap and left him wanting more. This man had the ability to fill that void in his life that had been missing since his mother died. Uncle Sou had always been on the scene. As a relative of his mother, he'd popped in and out of their lives, but he'd really made an impact three years ago when he's started visiting more. Apparently, and this was according to Sosuke, his father had asked him to watch over his son a little more closely. Isshin found the twins hard enough work, but with Ichigo being that bit more fragile and yet unwilling to accept comfort, he felt he needed another substitute parent in his life. It gave Isshin more time to work and less time needing to worry. So Uncle and nephew, went places together, had special treats and days out. As the first year went by, Ichigo began to enjoy the words of comfort that rippled from the smooth lips that were just so... needed. That need grew and when his Uncle became more 'physical', Ichigo took it under the guise of emotional support until he grew to the point that he craved the attention and would do anything to get it. Physical favours earned rewards and the rewards grew in a more and more of a sexual nature.

Ichigo believed with his heart that Aizen Sosuke loved him in the same way his father had loved his mother. He also knew that he was dependent upon that love and he'd go to the ends of the earth for his special touches and moments of unmitigated pleasure.

"Do you love me Ichigo?" Aizen could feel the boys abdomen tensing, his face was flushed and his body was sweating. The choked breathing was evidence he was going to come, but not before, Aizen had his reassurance. "Tell me." He paused his hand mid flow and the boy whimpered. "Tell me." He repeated more insistent.

"L..Love...You." Ichigo panted and moaned loudly as the hand resumed in reward for his words. It was the usual pattern. Ichigo wanted to come, he'd have to say it, it was his treat to come. With a spasm in his stomach and a guttural groan, Ichigo's seed flew into the waiting wad of tissue. A few more pumps and the teens tired body stumbled. His jelly legs wanted to cave in, but with Uncle Aizen holding him up, he knew he'd never fall. After all that was the promise, Uncle Sou was there for him, there to look after him. All he had to do was love Aizen.

After a moment the boy was calm enough to turn and of his own will he pressed his lips against the man he worshipped. "Do you need me..." He began and leg his eyed dart down to the erection pressing into his stomach.

"No. Today is your treat. You can pay me back next time."

"But..."

"I gave my answer." He smiled, but it wasn't a smile that Ichigo questioned. It seemed strange how on appearance the smile was always the same and you could be fooled into thinking it was a happy smile. But it wasn't. There was slight variances and degrees of sincerity. With one he could melt the coldest of days and another he could freeze a soul. Ichigo didn't mess with the latter, he'd never risk losing his crutch.

…

Ichigo made his way down the stairs and he caught Aizen's eye as took the last step.

"Hey isn't it great!" Isshin was beside his son quickly. "Uncle Sou had the weekend off! What about that?" Isshin looked at his son waiting for the confirmation he wanted to go and he was not disappointed. Ichigo actually smiled widely and nodded, his enthusiasm was clearly read. "Come on lets do the cake!" The happy father dragged his son towards the 15 lit candles. Isshin had every right to be happy. Although bitterly missing his wife, his children were happy, developing nicely and doing well in school. Ichigo even had his smile back.

...

Although Ichigo expected a visitor in the night, his Uncle did not enter. He was slightly miffed, but as his dad had been only two doors down, it would have been hard to be sneaky enough to be caught. Even being 15, Ichigo never questioned if what went on between them was right. It felt good and so he didn't see the need to consider the age difference or the fact he was still a child. Uncle Sou was always careful and he'd explained that other people might not like the idea of two men being together, so it was best they were careful. But even if they were two men, so long as Ichigo loved him, then it can only be considered a special love, rare and something to be treasured by them alone.

Taking his place around the breakfast table Ichigo sent his morning greetings to his family and Uncle and accepted a plate of hot bacon and scrambled eggs. It seemed they were going all out for their overnight guest.

"You sleep well?" Uncle Sou asked the teen, his foot sliding against the boys hidden by the table.

"Took a while to get to sleep." He admitted.

"All that cake and excitement!" Isshin laughed finishing his food and standing with his empty plate.

"Well be good and do as your Uncle tells you!" Isshin clipped him lightly around the head. "I've got to open the clinic. Have a good time both of you."

Yuzu went to wash up the dishes banging and clashing the crockery in her usual style whilst Karin snuck off to play football at the park.

"I waited for you." Aizen said coolly looking at his nephew.

"Oh." Ichigo was confused, he didn't remember being asked to go into his Uncles room.

"You should have known that." Came the quick rebuke.

"But." He was about to protest but something in those eyes, cut off the impulsive yell he would have given about how the hell was he meant to know.

"No buts. I am disappointed. I thought we would enjoy our time away. It seems that you have some making up to do to prove you love me." For some reason, those eyes bore into him enough to feel as if he couldn't breathe, you know as if the air had become heavy and pressing his entire being to the floor. His stomach suddenly didn't want to eat any more, but throw up instead. This happened mostly when his Uncle was near, but sometimes certain ghosts would set it off, but when it happened with Uncle Sou it seemed to be triggered after he'd upset him. Quite why the guilt of upsetting would make him feel unwell Ichigo didn't know, but his Uncle always reasoned it out that his body was rejecting the emotions because he loved him. It was a lie told over many years and Ichigo accepted it now no matter how unbelievable it sounded.

Aizen watched the boy struggle to raise his hand to cover his mouth in a symbolic prevention of sickness. He lowered his spiritual pressure a little and watched the boy gulp in air. "You see, what you've made happen now?" Tender fingers caressed over his cheek. The boy nodded. "You don't want to upset me do you?" Ichigo shook his head wishing this strange illness would pass now.

Ichigo grimaced as the last of the pressure left his stomach and his lungs filled fully again.

"Go wash yourself up." Ichigo nodded getting up off the chair. "Oh and Ichigo…" The boy paused. "When you've cleared the table, I expect you in my room…undressed." Ichigo held back his smile and nodded. It was going to be alright, Uncle Sou still liked him after all.

The brown hair swept back of Aizen's face with a swish of his hand he listened to the boy visit the bathroom to use the toilet and brush his teeth. The hollow kitchen echoed the sounds of chinking cups and clattering tea spoons around the back ground hiss of boiling kettles. When silence reigned again only the echo of bare feet punctuating the silence. Steady steps closed in on the bedroom and a happy looking teenager entered with a mug of hot tea as a peace offering.

Aizen watched the lithe naked creature approach his side of the bed and place down his tea. The fine row of developing abs moved swiftly beneath the skin and the boy smiled nervously for the attention to his fully naked body, after all with jeans on, the watchers eyes didn't usually dart down between his legs and watch his member swing as he walked.

"You are turning into a very fine man." Aizen's fingers reached out to touch Ichigo on his abdomen lightly. The making of fine ginger hair was growing from his belly button in a line down to his sprinkled groin. "A splendid man." Aizen added letting his fingers trail down the faint line until he could cup the balls. Ichigo stood still under the inspection, an element of caution in his belly. His confidence from the day of his birthday had vanished and he had no cocky remarks to make today.

Aizen snapped his book closed making the boy jump and he looked at him with new eyes. Virginal teen restored it seemed. It was like looking at Ichigo the first day he's seen him naked and taken that religious spot of his unspoilt cherry. This child really was special. He took his hand away from the boys body and opened the covers. Widening the gap in his legs, he patted the empty space and waited for Ichigo to sit crossed legged in the space. He turned him around to face the wall mirror and spoke to him looking through the reflection.

"I wanted to see you do it...touching yourself" Aizen smiled and trailed a gentle finger down the boys jaw. "You are so beautiful when you come. I want to see you in the rapture of pleasure." Ichigo's blush heightened when Aizen leaned him back and breathed into his ear. "Touch yourself." He whispered taking the boys hands and placing them over his chest. "Show me."

The teen rubbed his whole hands over his chest, letting his palms rub against his rapidly ripe nipples in circles. Being watched was bad enough, but seeing himself felt very odd. His embarrassed face tried to hide behind closed eyes, but Aizen pulled his head back against his bigger stronger chest. "Look at me. You must look at me the whole time." The boys chestnut eyes opened quickly and received the approval smile of his Uncle. The man's hands rested on his lifted knees and he watched the boy begin to pluck and twist his pink buds. One hand stayed to work each bud harder with tight twists and flicks of his nail whilst his other hand began to trail slowly down to his aroused groin. Aizen could feel the moment Ichigo's breathing hitched and increased, the way his torso moved and rocked. How his head rested back but jostled in ceaseless unease and wanting.

The boy alternated between a slow tug on his foreskin to a quick squeeze of his testicles to the point his arousal was pointing to the heaven it was craning to feel. Both of his hands slid along his thighs towards the sensitive seam under his groin. He rubbed and pressed the area whilst rubbing back against his chest. The first free moan floated into the air and Aizen's palms itched just to move to the boys thighs and rub in slow circles from his knees to his balls, the thumbs pressing harder with each slow move upwards. His own nipples hardened under the wriggling body pressing against him and his hot clammy erection pressed with pleasure between the two writhing men.

"I love watching you." Aizen breathed into his ear, sending shivers down the boys spine and causing the red flush again to increase on his cheeks. "You're so tempting." Aizen pulled the boys legs wide apart and listened to his pants as he tugged harder on his red tipped penis. Precum dribbled out as he slid his other hand over his balls, cupping and manipulating them. His excitement was making him sweat and pant harder. His mouth open gaping in air with his tongue licking or biting the bottom lip. Aizen spread him further, far enough to see that bud clenching and unclenching.

Ichigo watched in the mirror, as Sosuke took one of his hands and rose it to his own mouth. His long pink tongue welcomed the long slender fingers and he wrapped them in a cocoon of moisture. With urging pressure, he pushed the hand back down and towards that coiled puckered entrance. Ichigo moaned as he pushed one finger inside himself. He thrust it in and out as he yanked on his cock, the thumb running over the head and pushing himself onward into the pit of abandon. Another finger and Aizen began to press his hips back and forth behind him, sending Ichigo into a groaning wanting mess. His fingers delved quicker and his panting turned into low trembling moans as his speed heightened. The whispering in his ear and the rough tugging of Aizen's fingers on his nipples was utter bliss, he almost didn't want to come it felt so good he wanted it to go on and on.

Aizen watched the boy intently as he blinked and sucked his bottom lip hard. His breathing was fast and furious and his abdomen was rippling with the need to explode.

"Do you love me Ichigo?" Aizen teased with his lips fastening on the boys earlobe and feeling him too gone to do anything more than an erratic nod. "Come for me Ichigo. Show me that face."

The boy cried out with a loud guttural groan, his load shot over his hand and he leaned back into the chest as his body was ravaged by the spasm of muscles. His face was contorted into the heavenly tortured look of nirvana and his breathing shuddered almost to a stop.

"You're my beautiful boy." Aizen's voice was filled with the heavy lilt of lust and he watched the child calm in his arms. "I want you."

Ichigo moved to all fours, his shaky arms making sure he could see in the mirror as Aizen gently entered him. Their eyes stared into the reflection and enjoyed the gaze of wanting each other. Aizen was gentle and careful with his aim. Ichigo's prostrate screamed happily at the friction and the boy groaned and thrust his hips back. The sound was all Aizen needed and he tugged the boy by his shoulders and held him upright against his chest as he pounded into the tight hole over and over. The boys beautiful face caught in full glory in the mirror against him again and the captain tugged on Ichigo's already erect penis, thrusting in and out & up and down. Ichigo flew into a heady moaning state and was almost ready to come again, Aizen rushed ahead with a greater speed and watched in bliss as the boy again fell into the drunken stupor of climax. Aizen gave two more heady thrusts and came himself deep inside the boy panting with a please smile.

"Such a special boy."

Although Ichigo didn't make any comment to the rewarding words, his smile radiated to his whole being and his arms hugged the pair holding him upright. Aizen allowed the hold to continue for a minute longer than he would have normally; his perfect little pet's day was going to be filled with affirming gestures.

"Run ahead and prepare a shower for me."

Aizen took his time in the bedroom, deciding what clothes to wear and think about what they would to today. With a simple plan in mind, he stepped into the bathroom and noted with pride the warming to towels, the shampoo and body wash bottles where standing with their lids off, a bath robe hung on the door and the water was steaming in billowing clouds from the shower cubical. A mat was on the floor to protect against the cool wood on bare feet and the naked boy turned to the spectacled man with a smile as he placed a fresh wash cloth inside the shower.

"It is ready?" He asked and the boy nodded. Aizen dropped the pyjama bottoms to the floor he had pulled on and handed Ichigo his glasses. Ichigo carefully laid the glasses on the sink and picked up up the discarded clothing. He was about to leave the room with them when Aizen's voice called him. "You will wash me down." Ichigo looked at the hands holding the body wash and clothe out for him. Ichigo looked down at himself in a mental check of being naked before stepping into the water. Now that he knew how much his Uncle like watching him, he wasn't going to deny the man he adored anything that meant his happiness. Of course washing him was only returning the care that had been bestowed on him and he was keen to please again.

The wash clothe moved in hands with broad wide strokes over the muscled shoulders, the suds ran down the banks of fine toned meat and Ichigo watched the bubbles spill over the firm buttocks. His hands enjoyed this unrestrained exploration of his Uncles body and he didn't miss an inch of his back and sides in his cleaning. He knelt down in the shower to wash each leg, going with increasing care as he moved higher. Aizen turned with a smile and looked down at him. "Use your hands now for this." A flick of his pools of brown indicated his cock that was gaining in length as he spoke. Ichigo let the cloth fall from his hands and he dribbled a small amount of bubbles on his hands and reached up between his Uncles legs.

Aizen watched the boy nervously swallow as his hands swept with a firm stroke between his legs. He adjusted his stance so he could reach and clean him fully. Clearly the rising erection was making the boy wary as he kept glancing at its proximity to his face. Aizen smiled to himself, amused at how the boy tilted his head away and glared at it as if it would burst into flames as any moment.

But he seemed to be grabbing hold of his determination as he looked at it for the last time with a frown and steady hands made their soapy way towards the ball sac. Aizen moaned lightly exhaling a long breath as the boy encased his testicles in soapy hands and rolled them around his palm. His curious gaze looked up. Although they'd done it in the mirror and his backside still felt the slimy affects, Ichigo couldn't help but be taken by the look of wonder passing over his Uncle's face. His eyes were closed, his mouth open and his breathing changed as his hand slid along the now upstanding cock. It seemed amazing the he was the one able to make his Uncle look like that. His hands made him moan. Still looking and waiting for a response, he tentatively opened his mouth and took the tip inside his lips. The tall man groaned louder and opened his mouth to draw in air, his eyes closed tighter and hips thrust gently. Ichigo took the organ deeper and fingers clenched in his hair, the deep pools of brown opened and smiled down at the creature at his feet. A smile passed his lips as the boy took his whole length and slid out riding his tongue along a prominent vein.

The child looked so incredible, Aizen wanted to devour him right away. So keen to please and wide eyed with wonder at his feet, he just looked so innocent. With his cock sliding in and out of his mouth, eyes fixed on his and that tongue wrapping around the responsive head, Aizen was brought to a full tilt. He bent to kiss the boy, guiding him up to his feet and tasting a tang of bubble-sperm soup on his lips. Turning him against the cool shower walls, he knew there was no need to stretch him, having only taken him a short while ago. Indeed his long thick member slid between the boys cute cheeks easily to its hilt. A long guttural groan left his lips and he pulled out to plunge back into the delightful encasing cavern. The boy shuddered as his prostrate was jabbed and his finger tips clenched onto the slippery walls for any kind of purchase. His feet stumbled with the strong thrusts, but it felt more than good, and already aroused from watching his Uncle earlier, he wasn't going to take long to reach his limit.

Aizen felt the boy clench around him and his body jerk heavily as his load hit the wall. A smile of satisfaction fuelled his lust. The boy hadn't even needed to touch his cock to come, his prowess was that good. He tugged himself free and turned Ichigo around to see that heady spent face. He kissed him again and pressed him backwards against the tile, his hands reaching for his thighs and hoisting his legs aloft over his arms. Ichigo startled at the speed his Uncle took him, the position brought new meaning to deep and he cried out wrapping his arms around the brown headed man's neck as each pound into him sent him crazy having not yet fully come down. His cock was rammed between their chests and the friction was sending him toward yet another climax. Aizen soaked up the yells of wonder screamed in his ear as he directed each hit to strike that gland of joy in the boys passages. Wild and hungry grunts left his lips as he powered himself upward into the kid and as the boy jerked and let out a final scream coming between them, a blinding flash hit him and he stumbled and pushed them both into the wall trying to stay upright. He breathed harshly into the boys neck and stood there waiting until he had calmed enough.

Ichigo looked at him with a funny grin and shook his head. "Whoa." He chuckled.

Aizen leaned in and bestowed a soft kiss.

...

After the exploits in the bathroom they fell into a lazy haze in the garden. Ichigo laid on a soft beach towel. The sun shone down on his almost naked body and he hummed contented in the warmth. Aizen lay on his side, flipping the pages of his book. He looked over as the boy sighed and drummed his fingers on his abdomen.

"Wouldn't it suck to be blind." He stated the random phrase.

"I should think so."

"I mean, look at that sky." He pointed upwards and Aizen's eye followed his. "It would be awful to be stuck blind and in an endless night time. You might feel the sun on your face, but you'd never get to see the blue sky and fluffy clouds."

"That would be a bother." Aizen looked at the prefect skyline and nodded his agreement.

"You see those fancy paintings in the galleries and they all do these amazing clouds. Wouldn't it be great to have a picture of this huge sky, I mean you'd have to hang it from the ceiling and it'd be sooo cool!" He grinned.

"Could you not live in a world of night time? Do you not think you would get used to it?"

"Nah. I'd hate it. Its like the rain, that makes me feel miserable and remember losing my mum. But sunny days like this... they're the best."

"The sun brings a sense of ease and pleasure." Aizen summed up nodding to himself. "I'd paint you a sky. A huge dome covered in sky you could look up at and admire."

"Yeah?" He laughed. "Where'd you find a dome then?"

"I am a man of many means Ichigo."

"Right. Change the world for the greater good. Yeah what ever." He rolled over and let his back get the sun. With his arms crossed beneath his chin he sighed content. "So how do ya make the world better?"

"You eliminate those with ill intent. Breed an army of strength that can complete the job with the smallest of fuss and be obedient to their leader. Ensure all those that would oppose and stop progress are taken out."

"Yeah sounds like a perfect plan."

"But on the other side, there is room for the common man to be united with his loved ones. Justice can rule fairly and responsibility only given to those who would use it wisely. You and I would be able to live freely without the worry of others saying it is wrong."

"I won't be 15 for ever."

"It is not just a matter of your age is it."

"What, we're both guys?" Ichigo looked at his Uncle. "I don't mind that so much. Girls are kinda weird. Keigo goes mad for girls with boobs, but... it freaks me out." He laid his head down again. "I heard some guys causing trouble calling some bloke a fag cos he was wearing a pink shirt. They followed him and kept yelling all these names."

"So what did you do?"

"I don't usually have to do anything, they see me and my hair and I'm usually next on their hit list." He shrugged. "Don't bother me, I've got used to it. Dad's thinks he' training me, but I have to admit, that if he wasn't trying to drop kick me every other day, I'd be screwed. These guys think they're so tough, but Chado and I can take four or five out in one go. He calls me amigo. That's Spanish for..."

"Friend. I know. Tu eres mi mejor juguete." Aizen whispered leaning over to kiss the soft pink smiling lips.

"What'd ya say?"

"Can't you guess?" Aizen smiled letting his hand run up the heated tanned skin of the boys back. "Doblar una y quiero poner mi vara dentro de ti profunda y difícil. Quiero oír tus gritos de misericordia."

"Sound cool!" Ichigo nodded his approval.

"Erm talk and no play makes Uncle Sosuke very boring." The man said closing his book and rolling on top of the laughing boy.

...

They'd had a hard fight, Ichigo had been taken by Uncle Sou's bitterness, the shock of finding out about all that had gone on behind his back. The man he had admired wasn't what or who he thought he was... Just watching him push his hand into Rukia's chest. Those cold eyes and that smile. It hadn't ever been a smile like that, a smile that didn't only freeze your soul it sent you to hell too.

It was unfair.

How could he? How could Sou do this to him? Cut him so deep with a sword as if trying to kill him?

Ichigo didn't understand.

Ichigo defied the excruciating pain in his body and watched the man he had learnt to love float up and away from him. It was bad enough that he'd been struck down and physically torn apart by his Unclies sword, but to learn of him as a traitor what happened to a better world and all those promises he made? Wasn't he wanted any more? Wasn't he good enough? Why? Why was he going without him? His heart clenched with even more pain than his physical wounds, as his Uncle stared at him with cold calculating eyes. He promised. He promised he wouldn't leave. Uncle Sou! Don't go, don't leave me alone again...

Orihime's healing magic did wonders, stitching the very fabric of his soul back together again. He lay in the hospital bed resting, tired to the bone from all his fights. At lease he could take some comfort from this being a bed and not the dirty underground sewers. Hanataro sat on vigil beside his bed, but he'd never felt so alone in all his life.

"You should sleep Ichigo-san. You'll feel so much better tomorrow."

"Could you... You know give me some space for a while?" Ichigo asked the sweet natured boy. The kid looked nervously at him and at the door and hesitantly nodded. His little body slid through the opening and closed the door behind him.

The darkness of the room swelled around him and Ichigo knew the darkness was just as bleak inside him too. That void was there, huge and black and scary as shit. The loneliness consuming and ripping at his composure; tearing down the last of his defences. His eyes closed the tears rolled down his face; huge fat droplets of water saturated in unadulterated self-pity. Had he not been good enough in the end? Hadn't he tried hard enough? Had he been hated and unwanted all this time really? It was a big joke at his expense and Uncle Sou was now laughing at his foolishness.

His balled up fists thumped the bed and he shook his legs and yelled into the pillow in rage. Rage gave way to tears and he sobbed heartily without being able to hold back. The hurt just wanted to pour right out of him, seep into the world and infect everyone else. Uncle Sou... Did you hate me that much?


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo screwed his eyes shut as the largest cock he had ever seen in his life pushed its way into his rear. The scariest thing wasn't the jeering laughter around him, or that he was the only person within twenty that was naked on a hard garage floor, or even the fact that his was the only identity he could make out because he alone wasn't wearing a mask. No it was the fact that as the wild beast meat of manhood slid through his anus, it sent a shrill message to his own dick that he somewhat enjoyed having this done to him. Panicked hands grabbed his fast stiffening wood in an attempt to hide his shame in a room full of probably straight men.

"Worth it fuck head? Ya wanna be in the frat this much hey?" The voice now drilling rather harshly into him growled. Ichigo only nodded still keeping his eyes clenched and his mouth firmly pulled tight to stop the grunting sounds he wanted to emit.

"Yeah fuck him hard!" A frat member called loudly with other jeers agreeing with the statement.

"Make a man of him!" Another yelled.

The concrete floor was cold and not all that smooth as the skin of his back was grated over it. The fingers of his right hand clawed the hardened stone whilst his left flew to his cover his face as the rapid pace began to sting like a bitch and thrill his cock into unrivalled pleasure.

"Make 'im scream!" A laughing voice filled with the others and the taunting went on.

The masked man let out a low groan as his dick pulsed and thrummed in the ever increasing ball of sensations grew. "Fuck you feel good." He said lowly and fell onto Ichigo's body. The extra weight on his suffering back made Ichigo whimper and bit his lips all the tighter but the pace didn't slow, it just got deeper. The damn perpetrator didn't even need to try and find his prostrate he was so big he touched every centimetre of Ichigo's insides without effort. The sweet spot was receiving the massage of dreams and even with his death grip still of his hard length Ichigo was fighting the urge to cum. His stomach was clenching and going into early tremors it wasn't going to be much longer before everyone realised that he was actually enjoying this. He shook his head side to side in anguish of his impending shame not able to hold it back now that the fucker was heavy breathing in his ear and adding to his satisfying trauma.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck." His torturer began to mumble. "Gonna…Gonna." He ground his hips down tighter and tighter, his dick slamming into Ichigo at an inhuman speed and force. The moment of contact was just so sweet that Ichigo inhaled sharply as he crested and his cum oozed between his bared stomach and the man's barely bared torso and no doubt the black sheet cloak he was wearing; there was going to be no hiding it.

As the room erupted into whoops and whistles with his attackers obvious shuddering release into Ichigo's butt hole, the panting deep voice filtered through Ichigo's ears quietly. "Welcome to the frat kid."

Ichigo's heat leapt into his mouth and his eyes opened wide as the guy began to draw himself up and off Ichigo. Now, it was going to be now that everyone saw his cum, saw that he came with just having a cock in his ass. His life was over.

With a sweep of one thick muscled arm, Ichigo watched in dreaded stunned slow motion as the black cape was swept off his well-endowed partner and flung over his naked twitching body. The smirking grin and dyed blue hair of none other than Grimmjow Jeageracks was revealed in the flesh.

OH FUCK

Those were the only words available to a brain in melt down.

For it to be Grim his life really was over. Grim. Grim as in the fucker that kept ramming his head into the lockers or Grim that causally lifted him up and threw him into the river yesterday or the man who poured a hole beaker of milkshake over ichigo's head in the canteen only this lunch time.

Grim who with that one action of covering Ichigo with his own gown, meant that the man knew; he knew Ichigo enjoyed it. Shame of unimaginable proportion sunk into Ichigo guts and he felt a strong urge to vomit rise up.

Suddenly lots of hands were on Ichigo patting his shoulders, ruffling his hair and somehow he realised that they were all congratulating him on a successful initiation. Masks were off and gowns billowed opening to reveal street clothes. It was surreal. Here in the midst of it Ichigo was having a minor break down, heart attack and paralysis of all his senses and they were all laughing and slapping Grim on the back like he'd won some huge award.

"Here." A hand appeared in Ichigo's sight. He followed it up to the shoulder and flash of blue hair that surrounded a face showing a genuine smile. When Ichigo didn't move the shoulder shrugged and that smile let out a chuckle. "Ya did good." Obviously not waiting for the newest member of the house to respond, Ichigo felt Grim grab his hand and give a forceful tug upwards. For a moment Ichigo's world swum as he was righted on his feet and smothered with the dark gown.

Slowly Ichigo began coming too and noticed that the crowd had almost all but dispersed. How long had he laid there like a limp fish?

"They're getting some grub upstairs." Grim's thumb gestured the stairway where a few members were heading up. "You okay?"

"Y… You…" Ichigo rubbed his hair and gathered his wits a moment. "What the fuck!" He was suddenly angered at being taken advantage of. "After all you've fucking done to me that has to be the lowest!" Ichigo watched Grim's eyebrows rise at the sudden snarling and then go wide with understanding.

"Hey no offence meant!" Well Ichigo didn't take to kindly to that easy write off of the past weeks of hell from this bullying bastard.

"No offence! You just…you just…." He ran out of steam as quickly as it came. "Oh god, oh god…" He scrubbed his hair frantically and stepped back away from the over powering bastard. "I gotta go. Yeah…"

"No you can't just go. There's a party for ya man."

"Party! I don't wanna party I wanna wash your fucking shit off me!"

"Hey, you fucking hypocrite, I aint clean either!" Grim grabbed Ichigo by the scruff of the borrowed robe and yanked him in close. "Ya fucking loved it!"

"I'm so dead…I'm just so dead." Ichigo moaned and screwed his face up in anguish. "Go on just do it."

"Do what?"

"Hit me."

"What? Why?"

"Why not? Cos I fucking liked your cock!" Ichigo screamed maybe a little louder than he would have liked in normal circumstances.

"Yeah shit ya did." Grim grinned back at him.

"I didn't know right! I've never done it before!" Ichigo wailed and tugged himself free before Grim could think of a counter to that one and skidded out the door and off into the night.

"Ya Blew it didn't ya." A voice crept in from the shadow.

"Fuck off spoon face or I'll rip out ya other eye." Grim snapped.

…

Grim was sick of knocking. He lifted his foot and slammed it into the door and watching as it caved inward into the darkened room. He stepped forward into the threshold and squinted into the darkness.

"What the shit ya doing with no lights on?" He huffed as he stepped over the broken door and flicked on the light.

"Fuck out of my room!" Ichigo said with more than a little amount of anger in his voice.

"Why the fuck should I?" Grim asked walking toward the figure huddled in the corner wall of the bed with covers pulled up around him like an igloo. "Shit it stinks in here, heard of a shower?" With his nose wrinkled Grim sat on the bed.

"What the fuck do you want? Come to gloat?" Ichigo scurried further away.

"No ones seen ya for days." Grim moved so he was again closer.

"…"

"Ya haven't ben down ta eat. No classes… Shit man." The blue hair shuffled his ass a little over again.

"…"

"I de'nt mean it."

"What to fuck me?"

"Yeah…no… I meant to fuck ya, I wanned to do it…" Grim looked at the pitiful state of the red head.

"Yeah. You like making my life miserable." Ichigo turned his head away and laid it on his knees.

"I was testing ya. For the frat house none of that shit was meant to…not even the fuck was meant to screw wit ya." Ichigo heard the man sigh deeply. "I like ya." Ichigo turned his head back warily as his hair was ruffled. "I mean _like_ ya, ya know?"

"No." Ichigo finally realised how close Grim has gotton when all he saw were brilliant blue eyes.

"Like…" Ichigo didn't know why he allowed it, but he let himself be dragged into the man's lap until they were nose to nose. "This." Grim let his lips fall softly onto Ichigo's for a second. It was only a pressing together, no sounds, no demands, just a lip-to-lip coming together. The contrast to the brash forceful idiot the man usually was shocking and Ichigo gaped as the older man pulled back. "Ya that hottest fucker in this dive Ichi. Fucking hottest fucker I've ever met fact. I wanna do improper things ta ya. Cover ya in paint and screw ya on the canvas, rest ya ass on the keyboard as I nail ya and make lewd music wit ya, and dip ya in cocoa powder and bake ya into the sweetest dirtiest creamy cum filled cake ever. " Forehead to forehead the two men stared at each other's unblinking eyes for endless seconds. "Can I Ichi? Ya wanna be indecent wit meh?"

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah?" Grim grinned with some disbelief.

"Pervert." Ichigo gave in to a small smile.


	5. Wedding Plans

Weddings. Grand, elegant, flowing gowns, tight suits, glossy photographs and long white limo's. Long fingers flipped through yet another polished wedding magazine, at the last page, the reader sighed and threw the publication to the floor with the pile of several others.

Really? On their budget?

"Oi, oi!" A blur of orange hair flashed before lips descended and kissed the reader back to reality. Ichigo, sweaty from work and in his dirty clothes crashed to the seat beside Uryuu one hand catching up the top magazine whilst the other pushed the copious wedding notes and drawings aside so not to land his rear on them. "Research?" He too began to flip rather rapidly through the images.

"Honestly Ichigo when you asked me to marry you…" Uryuu sighed and looked at his boyfriend who was frowning at a picture of a huge white tacky dress. He closed the magazine and took it from Ichigo's lap. "All of this…" He waved the copy of Bride in the air and sighed dramatically.

"I ain't expecting you in a dress you know!" Ichigo laughed.

"Who says it should be me anyway!" Uryuu snapped and with an irritated flick of his wrist threw the book down again.

"Uryuu…Uryuu…" Ichigo sighed himself and prodding his lovers nose repeated. "Uryuu." The boys dark eyes looked around with raised eyebrows and dared Ichigo to put his foot into it, which was always a likely thing. "You've been pissy since you started to plan all this."

"Like you have even tried to help!" Uryuu started. "You snap your fingers and expect me to come up with a film star event on the budget of barnyard bash. Do you have any clue how much weddings costs!"

Ichigo huffed clearly annoyed. "For a start, no I don't know how much a fucking wedding costs, I've never got married before."

"No nor planned one!" Uryuu added again and Ichigo shot of the seat and towards the front door.

"Sorry, I could only get a shit job, sorry I have to support you whilst you finish school, sorry I'm so fucking useless, I sort of thought you would enjoy planning it, it's what your fucking good at after all!" Ichigo grabbed the handle and opened the door. "I just wanna marry you, I don't care if it's in a toilet and I'm wearing a paper bag! I thought that was what was important. But obviously not!"

"Ichigo!" Uryuu realised he'd made a mistake. "Where are you going?"

"Back to work, we need the money." He snapped slamming the door behind him.

The night ticked on dangerously close to morning and Uryuu managed to keep fighting sleep. His fingers were at the point they'd gone numb, his many abandoned drawings scattered the floor around his naked feet and the odd scraps of fabric were now tacked and pasted into neat little story boards of ideas he'd formed since Ichigo had stormed out. Granted the man had called, apologised and asked if he needed anything as he'd be doing over time. Uryuu had protested at the need, not only to Ichigo but to Yuzu & Isshin, when they turned up with a hot stew; no doubt appearing by Ichigo's request. It was touching & irritating at the same time.

The keys rattled in the lock and opened to a yawning Ichigo covered in paint of various colours dribbled down his overalls, his hair seemed particularly flat and his freckles had competition from cream coloured speckles.

"Shit Uryuu. Why are you still up?" Ichigo threw down his work bag with a thunk of paint brushes, paint scrapers and rollers. He yawned again and chuckled when the raven head copied him.

"When you said late..."

"I sent dad…you could have gone to bed."

"I spoke harshly today; on reflection I sounded like a spoilt child."

"Didn't we talk about this on the phone?" Ichigo began to gather all the materials & designs into a pile on the coffee table.

"You did, but you didn't give me chance to say much." The young man didn't argue when Ichigo hands swept under his knees to scoop him up into his chest.

"Say it tomorrow then, its late and I know you're tired."

"Ichigo…" The taller man waited for the argument as he maneuverer them around the small lounge. "I need the toilet." A flush of embarrassment swept his features and Ichigo tutted.

"I did send my dad."

"Peeing with that man in the room is hardly conducive …" He stopped as Ichigo gave a smile and laughed. He knew Uryuu was a bit anal about his privacy and any excuse held up bathroom proceedings somewhat. "Well needless to say…"

"You couldn't perform." Ichigo finished for him watching the cute blush appear. He kicked the bathroom door and with a bit of wiggling with ishida's trousers, sat the man on the toilet.

"Have you really been working this late?" The question was quiet, but as Ichigo had only stood at the bath, turning the taps for the shower he heard it clearly.

"No." The tired eyes turned and Uryuu didn't miss the way they flashed to his legs.

"You were hollow hunting."

"I gets to me, I can't help it…" Ichigo began to throw off his clothes and toss them into the corner hamper. "Knowing that bastard is out there somewhere."

"My legs don't work because I was stupid. Hollows act on their instinct and I shouldn't have got distracted. It was my fault." Uryuu wasn't bitter that he was still injured after all this time. His legs were getting better, slowly. Yes he'd been forced to miss school thanks to his father keeping him locked in that hospital for months and now he was a year behind everyone else, but no one had determination like he did. Well maybe Ichigo did, but that meant he also understood the way he pushed himself.

"You could have died."

"But I didn't." This wasn't a new argument. There were never any fresh retorts, new quips or comebacks. Just old ones, so they stopped and gave each other the known 'I dare you' glare; I dare you to start, I dare you to bait me, wind me up, piss me off or contradict me.

Ichigo relented and turned to step into the shower as Uryuu reached to the sink next to him and whilst he sat and did his business, brushed his teeth. Ichigo, toothbrush in mouth too, washed his hair and scrubbed the paint from his hands, arms and face, finally gave a rudimentary glance of the brush around his teeth, spat into the water near his feet causing his observer to tut to which he scoffed and threw his brush in that direction.

Uryuu caught the brush and placed it in the holder.

"You done?" Ichigo asked whilst drying his body with the towel and waiting for the nod. Knowing it would give him a giggle, reached behind Uryuus shoulder and pressed the flush on the toilet causing the seated man to wail and shout abuse.

"You bastard!" The water was cold to his privates as it splashed his rear. "Get me off this now!"

"I need to get the bed ready." Ichigo winked leaving his very irritated lover behind in a rain of more abuse.

Their place was tiny. The lounge served as the dining room and at night the bedroom. The kitchen was nothing more than one wall of units and essential kitchen regalia, but it was still in this room. The only separate entity was the shower room. It had been Uryuu's pad long before Ichigo was anything more than a stranger in a classroom, way before pre-shinigami days. The ginger headed buffoon had simply moved in when Uryuu came out of hospital and here he stayed.

Before the hollow, they'd been close, intimate even. This tiny apartment had witnessed many firsts, but then futon had had to be replaced by a proper sofa bed to make life a little easier for getting in and out of a wheel chair. But opening the click clack system was easier than unrolling and making futons so the change had been welcome. They even kept the bed almost made with the sheets and duvet simply upturned with the seat each morning.

"I'm getting cold!" Uryuu called from the bathroom as Ichigo threw the cushions off and tugged the bar forward. Voila one bed!

"Alright. Give me a chance."

"Honestly Kurosaki, you only need flip the damn thing open." Uryuu was still bitching when the naked ginger head walked back into the bathroom.

"You stank the bathroom out, you can sit in it!" Ichigo laughed at the flabbergasted look on Ishida's face.

"My pooh does not smell!" Was thrown back towards more laughter.

"No, no, you have the only crap that smells of roses." Ichigo nodded faking agreement. At least the dolt had stripped and thrown his clothes towards the hamper too, good thing the bathroom was as small as a broom cupboard.

Instead of catching him up bridal style, Ichigo took each of Ishida's hands in his own and made to pull him to his feet. "Ready?"

"I'm tired."

"Ya big baby." Ichigo groaned tugging the boys weight onto his wobbly legs and then crushing him into his chest. With his arms around the others waist, Uryuu hardly had to take any of his own weight. "There's benefits to this don't ya see?"

"I see it now." Uryuu agreed nodding slightly. "Which means you forgot my glasses." Ichigo tutted and tightening one arm to allow the other to remove the glasses and snag them on the side. He resumed their position with their naked torsos pressed together, their groins twitching, their nipples caressing and their lips searching each other. Easing his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, Uryuu snaked a hand down Ichigo's rear to squeeze it firmly.

"Steady on, we might not make it to the bed." Ichigo smiled and rubbed his nose against Uryuu's. but it was late and signs of tiredness must have shown on both of them. He hoisted Uryuu's legs over his hips and holding them by the delicious thighs, walked them into the bedroom. Each step roused their need, balls to balls, swaying and jolting. Foreplay was forgotton as Ichigo laid his partner down in the open covers and then hopped to the wall switch on the bathroom and main room.

In the darkness, Uryuu delightedly watched his lovers shadow crawl onto the bed with a long drawing lick, straddle up to his middle. It was hard to supress his needful moans as the hot mouth took him whole, licking, rubbing, nibbling. Truly wet, Ichigo deemed him good to go and changed his position over the proud erect manhood and sat himself with care downward. Uryuu wasn't a wide man, but he sure was long. Deep inside him, Ichigo felt Uryuu.

"Fuuuck." Ichigo swore. He had always preferred taking, it was an odd side benefit of Ishida's health, he still liked however being in control and he shifted into a slow rhythm. No sound ever came out of Uryuu, he just wasn't noisy in bed. But his hands always said it all. Fingers dug into Ichigo's hips, they urged and pleaded and the latter didn't mind. He sped up, tipping his head back in a panting moan as those fingers slid around his cock and began to work him. "So good…oh Uryuu… "

Uryuu, wished the light was on. He wanted to see Ichigo, to watch his face, to see his muscles and see that light in those eyes. He might be almost useless right now, but in some small way, this made him feel powerful. The way Ichigo called his name, the way he writhed on top of him. It was his cock, his hands and nothing to do with his injury.

"Fuck I love you." Ichigo bent forward, sealing their mouths tightly and grunting with each of his movements into their kiss. His hands reached for the back of the sofa to give him leverage and thrust a little harder. A quickening in Ishida's panting showed him it worked and he worked harder to smash the heated length against his prostate. You could never be too tired for this. "Fuck me hard…yeah… You're so deep…so fucking deep." His voice hitched as the coil began to unravel, leaving Uryuu listening to every single pant and desperate moan. "Oh god…oh God….OH GOD!" His body tightened in response to Ichigo's sudden spasm, his hands sodden from the release. The jolting, final shake of his tail had Ishida coming undone and biting his lip as his balls clenched up and thrust his load inside Ichigo.

Panting, Ichigo laid on the ravens chest whose arms wrapped around him. Gods be merciful for silver linings. Their sex hadn't gotten worse, just different.

"Ya still wanna marry me?" Ichigo smiled into the squashed boys neck who nodded in response. "I don't want anything fancy, don't need anything fancy. Just you Uryuu." Ichigo went back to their earlier conversation.

"If I did a wedding I would truly want myself, there would be no need for anyone there but us anyway." Quietly the response came. "We'd just take the others, Orihime & your sisters in a pretty dress, Rukia and Renji just as they are in their uniforms, you in yours and me in mine – slightly altered of course."

"Course." Ichigo slid off the talkative body and listened. He kept one hand on his lovers chest.

"Then we'd just have a nice meal, a family style meal…" Because since being adopted by the Kurosaki's he realised how special it was to be a family. "Then we could just come back here, just the two of us…"

"Back from where?"

"We'll have the ceremony by the river."

"River?"

"I figured it would be the closest we could get to your mother." Uryuu stopped at the sudden inhalation next to him. "Ichigo?"

"Shit… Uryuu…. " The orange spikes didn't mind being dragged back towards the drowsy lover and held tighter. Ichigo felt like crying, he didn't though, but he could have. It was such a sweet thing to think of. He patted the arms around him before hugging them back.

"This is about us. Marrying. Showing how much it means."

"Yeah." Ichigo wondered how they'd got so sappy, but he didn't really care. "She wants to make the cake."

"Who?"

"Orihime."

"Well don't you think your sister should after all we don't want to poison ourselves?"

"They could do it together?" Both nodded into the night.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ishida said to himself.


End file.
